


Friends

by bookworm03



Series: Adult Relationships [6]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie's crushing super hard on her new best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a post-college AU series. Ben and Leslie have been best friends since high school and are struggling to admit their feelings to each other. 
> 
> This is a fun little early-friendship reprieve from all the heavy angst. Leslie likes Ben and Ben's kind of oblivious. It can be read on its own but I recommend reading the other parts first because I think the lead-in is fun. 
> 
> As usual, thank you soooooooo much for all the comments/kudos. You have no idea how much they make my day, so please keep them coming so I can tell you how much I love you :D. I'm so, so glad you guys are enjoying it and I hope you like this part too. :)

“Oh no.” 

“What?” Leslie shoulders her purple backpack while she waits for Ben to walk around to her side of the car. His hair is messy and cute and her stomach drops to the floor every time he quirks a little smile at her. They're at his place to do homework - his suggestion - and her best friend and relationship advisor Ann Perkins has assured her that he’s totally going to put the moves on her. Totally. And she can trust Ann. She’s already had sex with her current boyfriend and done everything but sex with three other guys. She knows how the male mind works. 

When he’d asked her she’d almost fallen over. Because they’re friends, good friends, but nothing more - yet. They hang out all the time in groups, end up laughing together at parties, sit beside each other in classes and always save seats at lunch. They’d met in English the year before, his sarcastic running commentary of Romeo and Juliet making her giggle. And then the next semester he’d found her at lunch fourth period while Ann had biology. They ate together every day and started trying to see how far they could get around Pawnee and still make it back in time for math. Sometimes they went to JJ’s, sometimes the park and sometimes back to her empty house to watch the news. 

She’s written about him every day in her diary since she met him, either about what he said that made her laugh, or where they’d gone, or how adorable his face is. The more time they spend together, the more she's starting to hope he might…want to hold her hand and then maybe kiss her and maybe…more. Eventually, more. After a respectable number of dates and making out, when she felt comfortable. 

His mouth is adorable too. 

Ben sighs, appearing extremely irritated as he leads her up his walkway. In a year of friendship she’s never been to his house because he insists his family’s insane and her place is always quiet. When he invited her over he said they’d have to work in his bedroom and was that okay. 

It’s more than okay. It’s awesome. It’s necessary. She really wants Ann Perkins to be right about this. 

There are two people standing in the doorway, a man with a bald spot and a light beard, and a slim woman with a long side braid. 

“Benny!” The man roars. “Theeeeere he is,” he slaps him repeatedly on the back as the woman’s eyes move to Leslie with a kind smile. 

“Benny, you brought a friend home. You never bring friends home.” 

“What…what’s this?” Ben gestures between them. “What are you…doing here, Dad?” 

Leslie had figured as much. He looks so nervous, she wonders if it’s appropriate to rub his back and try and soothe him.

“And who’s this?” His father lifts a curious eyebrow in her direction. “Your girlfriend?” 

“No, this,” Ben blushes. “This is my friend, Leslie.” 

“Hi, Mr. Wyatt, Mrs. Wyatt, it’s so nice to meet you - ”

“Why isn’t she your girlfriend? What’s wrong with her?”

“Ignore him, Leslie, he was raised in a barn,” his mother coos in a tone that could only be described as passive-aggressive. “Actually, you might want to watch yourself, you're just about the age he likes them - ”

“Mom!” Ben snaps, shooting them a horrified look. “Good god, what is wrong with you two.” 

“Yes, Julia, you’re making her uncomfortable. No wonder she doesn’t want to be Benny’s girlfriend.” 

Ben smacks his palm to his face and groans. 

“What are you doing here, Dad?” 

“I’m taking Steph to the movies. I was gonna see if you wanted to join but you’ll probably be busy.” He winks and nudges Ben. Leslie’s whole face lights on fire because his father’s definitely implying they’re about to do what she’s been thinking about doing all day. 

“Ohhhhkay, well this conversation has been delightful as always, so thank you for that, we’re going inside to do homework now. Could we do this again in maybe, four to six years?” 

“He gets his sarcasm from his father, Leslie.” 

“And he gets everything else wrong with him from his mother.” 

Ben throws his hands up in obvious exasperation, grabs Leslie’s wrist and tugs her inside without a word. 

“Ben, you know I have my group tonight!” His mother calls after them. “See if Leslie wants to stay for dinner and keep you company!” 

“AND USE PROTECTION!” 

Oh god, now every nerve in her body is aflame and Ben’s still holding her hand. He drops it as soon as they’re in his bedroom. 

“Sorry, they were supposed to be gone by now.” 

“It’s okay.” 

“It’s not, they’re the worst. I’m…please don’t hold that against me.” 

“Really Ben, it's okay,” Leslie hopes her smile is reassuring. “Where…” she glances around, taking in his plain black bedspread with black sheets and pillows, his collection of baseball trophies (including the one from last spring), his small wooden desk with a chair, a lamp and an assortment of posters hung on his walls (from bands to athletes to Kathy Ireland and Elle Macpherson). 

“Where should I…” 

“Oh!” Ben quickly points to his bed. “My bed, just sit on my bed.” 

Her heart starts racing as she obliges and sets her bag at her feet. 

“You want anything? Drink? Snack? I can make Bagel Bites or something…” 

_No_ , she does not want her breath smelling like Bagel Bites when Ben makes out with her. 

“I’m okay, thank you,” she pulls out her books and glances sideways. He’s shrugging out of his jacket - the black one, not the tan one - and running his fingers through his messy hair and god, she really wants to do it for him. Her fingers twitch just imagining it. Once, on the bus home from a class trip, he’d been slumped against her shoulder asleep and she’d touched it, glanced around to make sure no one was watching and just pushed it out of his eyes gently. It was soft and thick and this perfect shade of dark brown, and she really wants to do it again. Preferably while making out with him on his face. 

“Coat?” he holds out a hand and snaps her out of her reverie. Leslie swallows and peels out of her jacket, watching as he sets it on top of his. He sits on the bed beside her. Leslie’s pulse picks up and her palms grow clammy when he gives her a crooked smile. 

“You okay? You look all…flushed,” he reaches out and touches the back of his hand to her forehead and then her cheeks. 

“I’m okay,” she half-yelps. 

“You don’t have the flu again?” 

“No, Benjamin, I don’t have the flu.” 

 “Funny, because that’s what you said last time you had the flu. Remember that?” 

“I do not have the flu,” she shoves him playfully and gasps internally when he lets the force of her movements push him onto his back, feet resting on the floor and his torso stretched sideways across the bed. He looks really sexy like that.

“Hey, are you…I heard a rumour about you and Mark…” 

“No,” she blurts out quickly. Okay, she’d totally had a crush on Mark for a while, but that burn had simmered with her growing attraction to Ben. Plus Ben’s super smart, definitely the smartest guy in their year, and he plays on a sports team and he likes talking politics and watching the news with her, whereas Mark prefers to just get stoned, and Leslie can’t be with a guy who enjoys doing drugs if she wants to President. 

And it wasn't Mark’s bed she was sitting on right now, was it? 

“Oh,” Ben shrugs as she rests on her elbow beside him. If he props up a little it’ll be really easy to kiss her and his mom will be leaving any minute and then it’ll just be them in his house with lots of making out to do, and then she’ll go home later and call Ann and talk about her feelings for at least two hours before bed. 

“He’s kind of being a dick about it, just FYI. Guy, locker room talk, he keeps telling everyone you’re desperately in love with him, and he likes Ann - wait, you know he likes Ann right?” 

“Everyone likes Ann. Ann Perkins is beautiful and amazing and brilliant and she’s going to save lives one day.” 

“I don’t,” he licks his lips. “I mean, I do, but not…I don’t like Ann like that. Not that there’s anything wrong with her, I’m just saying.” 

“Oh,” her heart’s racing again to the point where it’s almost painful in her chest. Ben glances at the clock and sighs. 

“Wanna work until my mom leaves and then we can do something else?” 

Ohhhh god, Ann was right. As soon as his mom leaves they’re making out. On his bed. Maybe more. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Would he think her inexperienced? Boys aren’t exactly throwing themselves at her, but she’s fairly certain she could figure everything out - 

“Leslie?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I said, at least this is better than Romeo and Juliet,” he wiggles a paperback in front of her face. 

“Oh,” she blushes because she’s been fixating on his mouth and how nice it would feel pressed against hers instead of listening. She’s usually better at multitasking. 

“Yeah, it is, I like it better.” What were they reading again? Oh, Macbeth. Right, she did like that better. 

“Okay, so do you want to look at…” a soft knock makes Ben sit up. 

“What?” he barks. The door swings open and it’s his brother, Henry, who’s in college. Leslie saw him a few times passing in the halls last year, but hadn’t ever spoken to him. Henry’s a little taller than Ben with less awesome hair and a more square face. His shoulders are broad and his biceps flex as he pushes the door open with a smirk, which is exactly like Ben's. Henry plays hockey, which is apparently why he hates Indiana and chose Northwestern for college. 

Which is where he’s supposed to be now. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” 

Henry grins. “I get Fridays off and Monday’s the long weekend, so I came home to see what was going on here, in the land where fun goes to die. I saw dad in the driveway, I just got back.” 

His knowing little smirk as he glances between them makes Leslie blush. 

“What’s going on here?” 

“ _Nothing_ ,” Ben snaps. “Leave her alone. Dad and Mom were already bad enough.” 

“Hello, _her_ ; sorry Benny’s so rude. Hey, I know you, you ran for student council.” 

“Leslie,” she sits up, feeling way too exposed under Henry’s gaze. “Leslie Knope, I’m… I did, I lost.” 

She had run last year and this year and is still planning on running for President next year, but unless you have the support of the football team, the basketball team and the cheerleaders it’s hard to win. But she could win. She knew it. 

“Yeah, I remember, that hot girl who beat you sucked off like half the football team, you know that right? Save your amazing, punny campaign slogans for when people actually give a fuck.” 

Ben’s unimpressed and offers her yet another apologetic look as Henry invites himself to stay for a while. 

“Oh, please,” Ben gestures as Henry settles into his desk chair. “Sit down, get comfy, we weren’t busy.” 

“Dad sent me up here to make sure you knew what you were doing with…” he gestures in Leslie’s general direction. “That.” 

Ben throws a textbook at him and Henry ducks with an easy grin. They both wince when it knocks over the lamp. 

“Dude, seriously, leave her alone. This is why I don’t have friends over.” 

“Do you need like…diagrams or something? Or condoms -”

“Will you stop being such an asshole, we’re just doing homework. Leslie is my friend and she’s about to not even be that if the stupid, ridiculous humans that make up my entire family don’t cool it.” 

Henry’s gives Leslie a little wink. She shivers. 

“Okay, okay, fine, I’m going, I just wanted to see if you wanted to order a pizza or something. I’ll even let you get a calzone, even though they’re pointless.” 

Leslie’s mouth pops open. “That’s what _I say_.” 

“See? I could tell you were smart,” Henry bends down, throwing the book back at Ben and giving Leslie’s knee a little pat. 

“Well, if he won’t do anything with you, give me a call when you turn eighteen - ” 

Henry barely escapes the second book - a much heavier pre-calculus one - that goes flying in his direction as he sprints out with a snicker. 

“I am…so sorry," Ben's cringing now. "My family is insane. My brother’s an asshole and…do you wanna go? I can take you home or we can go somewhere else, or…” 

“It’s okay,” adrenaline’s pounding in her ears, but she forgets everything when Ben pushes her bangs out of her face and gives her a little smile. “Honestly, it’s fine.” 

Ben’s smile back is one of relief. 

“Alright, Act 3, Scene I,” he flops back on the bed again and lifts up the book. “You wanna read the lines? Macbeth or Banquo and the murderers?” 

“Banquo.” 

“Interesting,” he takes his pencil and taps her on the nose with it. “I thought you were gonna take Macbeth.” 

“Curve ball.” 

“You’re nothing but a curve ball, Leslie Knope,” he teases in a way that makes her heart flutter. 

“Are you playing baseball again in the spring?” _Speaking of curve balls_. 

“Maybe. I’ll try out, anyway. Will you make me a big sign with my name in glitter and tell me I’m awesome? Because my family will probably forget what sport I play, let alone that I have games.” 

“Uh huh,” she grins and imagines him turning a super amazing, game-saving double play and then running off the field all sweaty for a searing, congratulatory kiss from her. She imagines doing the same thing when she wins Student Council President, even though deep down she knows Henry’s probably right. 

“Did you decide if you’re going to Andy’s party tomorrow?” 

“I think so, Ann wants to go.” 

Unless he wants to make out. Maybe if they make out today he’ll just come over when her mom’s gone for the weekend and they can do stuff in her bed. God, she’s trembling just thinking about. She totally wants Ben to do stuff to her. Maybe not _all_ of the stuff right away, but stuff. Lots of stuff. Lots of kissing and hand holding and cuddling would be great, actually. And then more, serious boyfriend stuff. 

“Want me to pick you up? Or maybe we can make Henry drive us as repayment for being a jerk,” he hesitates and reaches back, grabbing one of his pillows and settling it where her head had been resting. 

“See? I know what I’m doing.” 

Oh gosh, the butterflies are going to start flying out of her mouth she’s so nervous. 

“You can sleep at my place tomorrow!” she blurts out suddenly. “If…if we go to the party. My mom’s out of town starting in the morning.” 

His gaze is curious at first, and then he frowns slightly. “With you and Ann? Uhhh…” 

“No no no, Ann’s…Ann won’t be there. She has to visit her grandma early on Saturday so it…it would just be us.” 

“Oh,” Ben studies her so intensely it feels like he’s trying to read her mind. Maybe he is.

“Yeah and we can watch movies or…whatever and…it’ll be great. It’s weird being alone for too long in the house.” 

“Yeah,” he rubs his cheek and offers a smile that makes her feel weightless. “Yeah, alright, I guess we can walk to your place then afterwards.” 

“If you want.” 

“Sure, sounds good.” 

She’s dizzy. Now she just needs him to kiss her. 

“I can be a good host,” he pats the pillow. “Lie back, let’s get through this quickly.” 

“Okay.” _Yes, Ben, let’s, and then we can start making out._ Gosh, he has nice fingers, they’re long and look like they would do a really good job touching her in a lot of places. 

Oh yeah, it’s totally happening. Leslie’s already contemplating how she’ll sexily throw her leg over him and go to town on his mouth as soon as their lips touch. She’ll wow him with her sexual womanly-ness. Once he kisses her, it’s _super_ on. 

*****

He doesn’t kiss her. 

They read Shakespeare, he complains about his family a bit more, and they eat pizza with Henry who keeps shooting them knowing glances like they totally got in on, except they totally did not and now she feels kind of silly for thinking they would. 

She’d literally been _on his bed_ with him and he hadn’t even tried to make a move. Why? Did she smell bad? Did she say something wrong? Did he think she’d be a bad kisser? She’d made out with three different people and none of them had had any complaints, so… 

Her mom’s packing when she gets in, so Leslie calls Ann immediately, flopping on her bed and silently praying her best friend in the whole world’s home. 

“Les…” she comes on the line after Mrs. Perkins answers and Leslie can already tell there’s something she wants to say. 

“He didn’t even try to kiss me, Ann! We were lying on his bed for hours and his face was right near my face and he didn’t even…” there was no crescendo of music in her head like on Sixteen Candles, no longing looks exchanged, no sentences that trailed off while they stared hard at each other. Nothing. Zip. Zipola. She’d gotten more signals from his brother than she had Ben. 

Ann listens to her rant before speaking; Leslie can tell her words are carefully thought out. 

“Mark heard him talking after gym the other day, one of the guys asked him about you.” 

Her stomach twists, because judging from Ann’s tone she doesn’t want to know the answer to this. She feels clammy again, but a cold clammy, the kind that’s followed by disappointment. 

“Andy said, hey what's going on with you and Leslie and Ben got all weird and said you were just friends and Andy said yeah, but are you into her and he said…” she pauses and Leslie squeezes her eyes shut because she’s not about to cry over a stupid boy who doesn’t like her back, even if it is Ben. Knope women don’t do that. 

“He said no, he’s not into you like that. You’re just really good friends.” 

“Oh,” she swallows hard because the back of her throat is starting to ache and her tongue feels gritty and thick. 

“I’m sorry, Les.” 

“Maybe he misunderstood the question!” 

“Les,” Ann murmurs gently. “You know he didn’t misunderstand the question.” 

“Maybe he just didn’t want to say anything in front of all those guys. Maybe he didn’t want his true feelings known.” 

“It came up because Harvey, you know, the guy from AV Club, he said he likes you and Andy apparently said Ben has dibs or something because you guys are attached at the hip…so yeah, he said it was fine for Harvey to ask you out. Not that I think Harvey will, because he’s probably afraid of you, but…it doesn't sound like Ben was…” 

Ben wouldn’t tell another guy to ask her out if he wanted to ask her out himself. That’s what Ann Perkins is trying to say. 

“Oh,” she repeats, the flurry of butterflies in her stomach now a brick. “Well…that’s that then. Good thing I know; time to move on!” 

“He’s an idiot, Les. He’s got a thing for Cindy Eckhert apparently, and she’s not half as smart or pretty or as amazing as you are.” 

“She’s nice,” Leslie purses her lips. “It’s not her fault he doesn’t like me back. We shouldn’t pit women against each other.” 

“Well!” It sounds like Ann is flailing. “I’m not pitting, because it’s just the truth, and if Ben doesn’t see that he’s not as smart as he thinks he is and it’s totally his loss.” 

“Thanks.” 

“I’m sorry, Les. Do you want me to come over?” 

“No no, I’ll just…talk to my mom or something. I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Okay,” her tone softens. “I’ll meet you at your locker in the morning.” 

They hang up and Leslie curls into her pillow, considering what Ann said. Ben doesn’t like her, he likes Cindy. That’s who he wants to date and make out with and do sexy things with. But Ann’s right, there are other guys if Ben doesn’t want her and he isn’t getting her down. 

***** 

Cindy’s talking to him, a beer hanging casually in her hand as she tosses her long hair over her shoulder and laughs. She shot up like a weed at the end of ninth grade and now she’s only a couple of inches shorter than Ben, meaning he wouldn’t have to crane his neck or anything if he wanted to kiss her right then and there. His hand would fit perfectly in the small of her back and he could just dip a little and there, lips. All the Cindy Eckhert lips he wants. 

Andy’s party is…fine. Andy’s being insane and his brothers are trying to beat everyone up and half the people are drunk while they other half are playing catch and definitely about to break something. The music is loud and Ann’s beside her on the couch. It’s the weekend and she should be having fun, but she’s kind of not. She’s kind of just wishing Ben liked her back. She avoided him all day and only when he arrived tonight did she remember he’s supposed to sleep at her place still. 

Although, that probably won’t be an issue. He’ll probably go out with Cindy after. 

Her heart feels like it’s being squeezed when Ben’s eyes angle over to where she’s sitting. He smiles. Ann nudges her and asks if she wants to go get another drink, obviously thinking she should stop fixating on Ben and go flirt with someone else. 

Leslie’s watching Ann dig through the cooler when a pair of large hands pinch her waist. She squawks and spins.

 “H-hey!” 

“Hey,” he’s grinning. “Having fun?” 

“Yes,” she nods firmly. “Totally, an amazing time. This is the best party I’ve ever been to.” 

Ben lifts an eyebrow and sips his beer. “It’s…alright, I guess.” 

He rubs her shoulder and her skin electrifies under his touch. 

“Are we…still on for later?” 

“Aren’t you gonna try and hook up with Cindy?” Ann blurts out, standing up and glaring. Ben bristles. 

“Uh…no?” 

“Because you’re super into her, I hear. We hear.” 

“I’m…not. I’m…wait, what’s happening?" he turns to Leslie. "Are you mad at me or something? Is that why I didn’t see you all day? I thought we were hanging out later…” 

“We are!” Leslie squeaks eagerly, ignoring the look Ann shoots her. “We are. I’m still…if you want to…” 

“Oh…” he frowns. “Because it kind of seems like you’re…avoiding me.” 

“What? Noooo, absolutely not. Never. We would never do that, right Ann?” 

She nudges and Ann rolls her eyes. “We’re trying to find someone cute for Leslie to make out with.” 

“Oh,” Ben gives a little shrug and it definitely doesn’t seem to bother him. “Well, I’m ready to go whenever you are.” 

“Cool. Cool beans. The coolest beans, Ben. Benjamin. Benjamin Wyatt.” 

His mouth twitches. 

“So if you see anyone who wants to make out with Leslie, let us know,” Ann smiles through gritted teeth. 

“Uh, yeah I’m not…I’m probably not gonna do that," he admits, sheepish. "I’ll just be over talking to some people when you’re ready.” 

Ben leaves, giving her a little nudge, and makes his way over to where Mark is standing with Tom. Ann catches her staring at his butt. 

“Leslie.” 

“Are you sure that’s what he said?” she murmurs, aware her voice sounds dreamy. Ann grabs her by the shoulders and turns her, voice firm. 

“Do not get suckered into this, okay? He said what he said, he’s not into you no matter how many times he makes puppy dog eyes.” 

“He’s got nice eyes.” 

“Leslie.” 

She pouts. 

“Just remember this when you guys are hanging out later. Are you sure you still want to?” 

“Yes,” she nods definitively. “Yes, I want to. We’re just gonna hang out and he’ll keep me company. Actually, I should go home because I have to call my mom and let her know when I'm in and…I should go,” she sets her beer down and hugs Ann as tightly as she can. “I’ll call you.” 

“Are you sure - ”

“Yes! BYE ANN!” 

She goes skidding into Ben who’s currently making a face while Tom tells him about the importance of scarves, cashmere scarves in particular, for accenting a look. 

Ben snorts when she crashes into his arm. “Uh, hi, are you super drunk?” 

“No, I barely had anything. Do you wanna…I’m ready if you are.” 

“Uh, sure,” he drains his drink and pitches the empty it into a garbage. “We’re gonna go." 

Tom’s eyes bulge and he starts to thrust at the air in front of him. Leslie crinkles her nose and Ben rolls his eyes, grabbing her elbow. 

“Later dude,” Mark high fives him sloppily before they wordlessly shuffle out of the basement, through the front door and into the brisk, late fall air. She’s less confused when she’s alone with Ben, because whether he likes her back or not, she knows she likes being with him. Leaving was a good call. 

“You’re…not mad at me, right?” he blurts out after they’ve been walking in silence for a few minutes. He stands close, not so close they’re touching, but close enough that he could easily grab her again if he wanted to. 

“No…no no, I’m not mad at all. Why would I be mad? Ann just heard you said you were into Cindy so it was an inquiry. Just a polite inquiry into the goings on of friends.” 

“Oh,” his cheeks colour and he rubs his neck. “I guess…I mean, she’s pretty and nice, but it wasn’t like…as much of a thing as people were making it.” 

“That’s great!” Now she’s blushing. “I just…we’re friends, I was trying to stay…apprised of the situation.” 

He smiles and slings an arm around her. “You’re my best friend, probably.” 

“Really?” 

“Well…yeah. You were the first person who talked to me when we moved here and you’re the most interesting person I’ve met, and I like our lunches and…yeah, you’re probably my best friend.” 

She sways into him, she can’t help it. 

“And I know you’re loyal to Ann Perkins,” he smirks, his arm’s still around her and breathing is difficult. “And I fully understand that, but meeting you has by far been the best part about being in this town.” 

“Pawnee is awesome.” 

“Pawnee is…different,” he grins when she smacks him. “But you’re awesome. And I missed you at lunch today.” 

His admission leaves her in a blissful haze until they get to her front door and she lets him in with a nervous smile. Warmth seems to radiate from him as she fumbles for her key while he stays standing beside her. 

“Uh, so there’s…the guest bedroom if you wanna…sleep in there. It’s nice, the bed’s really comfy.” 

“Sure, sounds good,” Ben glances around. “Don’t you have to call your mom or something?” 

“Oh yeah, I should do that. I have the number for her hotel…” she leads him into the kitchen and motions to the fridge and cupboards. “Help yourself to whatever.” 

Ben’s eyeing a bag of popcorn when her mom answers and asks if she had fun and is okay. She also makes Leslie confirm three times the doors are all locked and the porch light is on and reminds her Chief Trumple’s home phone number is on the fridge. 

“I’m sorry to do this to you again, sweetheart. I’d feel better if you weren’t all alone.” 

She wonders if it sounds like she’s grinning because she totally is, watching Ben read the instructions on the bag of popcorn. 

“I’m okay alone,” she assures her mother. “I’ll see you on Sunday.” 

Once her mom is satisfied, Leslie hangs up, smoothing the smile off her face when Ben nudges her playfully. Because he’s in her kitchen, making popcorn for whatever movie they decide to watch and while he may not be into her romantically, that doesn’t mean he won’t ever be right? The best relationships are forged out of friendship - she’s pretty sure she read that in a book - and he said she's his best friend and a year from now she could be having really awesome, hot, sexy, sex with him while her mom’s at her conference. 

Leslie’s decides that this night, this cuddling on the couch watching movies night (okay, she adds the cuddling part in her head), is the start of something significant, a turning point in their relationship. Ben called her his best friend and soon he’ll be stupidly crazy about her too and then they’d make out - 

“AH!” Ben squawks and stumbles, and Leslie spins just in time to see a tiny, grey, furry thing scuttle out of a drawer and zig-zags frantically across the kitchen floor between the two of them. 

Leslie’s an almost-adult woman and she’s self-reliant and would totally be fine if Ben wasn’t there, and could definitely handle the situation herself, she's certain…

And then the mouse comes within three feet of her and she shouts louder than she ever has in her life and jumps on Ben, literally jumps on his back, and wraps her limbs around him in a vice grip.

“BEN, THERE’S A MOUSE!” 

 “Yeah!” He grunts and hefts her and starts flailing around the kitchen. “I noticed. You got…we need like a frying pan or something - ”

“DON’T HURT IT!” 

“OKAY, OKAY!” Ben shifts to a cupboard while she clings and directs him to a pot with a lid. See? She can still think on her feet.

“I’ll just catch it…I’m just…ow, you’re digging into me.” 

“Sorry, sorry,” she loosens her legs slightly and presses her face to his neck with a shaky giggle. Even mid-freak out she notices he smells amazing. The subtle scent of soap mingled with the smell of him. Leslie tightens her arms around him and tries to recall if she’d ever smelled a guy before…

Definitely not when he was trying to capture a mouse in her kitchen. Ben circles around the critter, shouts when he finally corners it, and holds out a hand like an animal tamer, which also makes her giggle. She expects him to put her down, but he doesn’t. Instead he just murmurs it’s a good thing she’s tiny, gives her thigh a little affectionate pat and crouches _so slowly_ with her still hanging off of him. He moves quickly after that, diving forward and throwing the pot over the squeaking mouse and then sliding the lid underneath to trap it. They both let out a breath and then start laughing. 

“Nice job.” 

“Oh my god, I hope he was the only one.” 

“Why do you assume it’s a he. It could be a she.” 

“If it’s a she there might be little mice babies running around - ”

“Oh, EW! Okay, no no, it’s a he. I want to sleep tonight, it’s a he.” 

Ben snorts, stands carefully and grunts as he balances them both. She’s not sure why she’s still on his back or how he manages to get to his feet while holding a mouse in a pot, but he does and she stays where she is while he walks to the back door. Leslie reaches over to open it and Ben steps out onto the porch, moving down a few steps and setting their wannabe houseguest loose into the grass. The mouse is gone in a flash, rapidly in the other direction, and they both exhale. 

Ben tosses the pot onto the porch and murmurs they’ll buy her mom a new one in the morning as he carries her back inside. Leslie finally gets to her feet when he closes the door, resting her cheek on his back for just an instant. She wants to stay pressed up against him for the rest of the night. His hands on her thighs had been strong and his neck had…god, she wants to make out with his neck. She understands why people like doing that now. She's always liked having it done to _her_ , but burying her face in Ben’s neck, kissing, licking, biting, all warm and good-smelling, god that sounds even better. 

“You okay?” he seems amused and winds an arm around her. “Adventures in popcorn making?” 

She starts to cackle into his chest and then he’s snickering too and soon they’re both doubled over. She’s making fun of the dopey face he made when the mouse appeared and he’s reminding her she jumped on him and held on for dear life, his big hands cupping her face for a beat in an attempt to steady them both. 

“Alright, I’ll man the popcorn, you pick the movie.” 

“Kay,” she briefly contemplates asking if he wants to watch it in her bed instead, but her bed’s actually pretty small and probably not long enough for him.

 Her mom’s bed on the other hand…

He doesn’t like her yet, it’s not like they were going to fool around. They could just lie in the bed and maybe his hand ends up on her leg and maybe he realizes it was all a sneaky ploy to make out with him and her sneakiness arouses him and he wants to make out with her, and then maybe she gets to burrow her face in his neck and commit his smell to memory, and… 

“We…hey, it’s…my mom won’t mind if we watch movies in her bed if you want. It’s more comfy.” 

Something shifts behind his eyes and she holds her breath. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Nothing weird, just…only if you wanted. The couch is okay too.” 

“You mom…” he begins carefully. “Marlene Griggs-Knope, won’t care you were in her bed with me and didn’t even mention I was over?”  

Okay, it sounds pretty scandalous when he says it like that. Maybe he’s onto her. 

“Well…the couch is good too.” 

“Do you…” he rubs his neck. “I mean, yeah, yeah, no, that’s…let’s watch it in bed. That sounds comfy…er. Comfier,” he pats her hips. “I’ll make the popcorn, do you wanna change or something?” 

Twenty minutes later they’re sitting on top of Marlene Griggs-Knope’s comforter with a massive bowl of popcorn between them. They both seem to have recovered from the mouse incident and Ben keeps grinning over at her and nudging her foot with his. She nudges back. They’re totally playing footsies. 

“You make good popcorn.” 

“Thanks,” he points at the screen. “You have good choice in movies.” 

Yeah, like she didn’t know Raiders of the Lost Ark would be a hit. 

“Sorry I jumped on you, by the way,” she whispers while a classroom of college girls fawn over Dr. Jones. Ben’s eyes are locked on the screen and she wonders how totally hard he’s fantasizing about this being him. Ben shrugs and pats her leg. 

“Why would you be sorry? It was cute.” 

“It was?” 

“Yeah, it was cute how you didn’t want to hurt it too,” the hand still on her leg squeezes her knee and she eats another mouthful of popcorn to hide her excited squeak. 

When the popcorn’s gone she turns off the bedside lamp and Ben squishes down into the pillows and hides a yawn. 

“Just sleep in here,” she catches herself whispering. He twists to study her face. 

“Yeah? That’s…is that okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah, no…that’s fine. Fine by me.” 

Ben yawns and fiddles with his jean waistband, obviously trying to get comfy. 

“You can take those off too,” She’s not sure who this person is, but the look of surprise on Ben’s face makes her like them. He hesitates, then shifts off the bed with a nervous look, kicks off his jeans and kinda holds out his hands. 

“Cool?” 

Ben Wyatt’s about to get into the bed with no pants on. It’s super great, actually. 

“Uh huh.” 

“Thanks.” 

She smiles and holds out the covers for him to crawl under. It’s a little awkward, and stiff, she can’t lie. They both seem nervous to brush against each other at first, but as the movie plays on, Ben gets sleepier and presses infinitesimally closer, so she does the same. She’s not sleepy, she’s buzzing, euphoric. Ann’s never going to believe this. 

When he falls asleep his head drops into the crook of her neck and Leslie freezes at first, but then leans her head on top of his and takes a second to smell his hair. 

It smells like…well, hair, and his shampoo is a little methanol-y, but it’s oddly nice being surrounded by it. It’s soft against her cheek, and god, would he wake up if she just dug her fingers into it? 

He mumbles, leaving a little wet patch of drool on her shoulder that somehow isn’t gross. Okay, it might be a little gross, but it’s cute and it’s from Ben and she’d kind of like his mouth in a lot of other places, so her shoulder seems pretty tame… 

Now she’s imagining his mouth doing _that_. Ann says it's good; it sounds a little weird and too up close and personal, but Ann isn’t usually wrong about these things. They’d have to have a tutorial on appropriate upkeep before she lets Ben anywhere near there. 

Carefully, Leslie lifts his hand and rests it over her waist. It’s nothing. It’s a cuddle-suggestion. If Ben and his adorable face and hair and his nice hands and strong arms want to cuddle her they can, and if not, no harm. 

Indiana Jones is en route with Nazis when he finally bites and, still sleeping soundly, rolls into her, hugging her into his side and exhaling with a murmur. Leslie answers with a sigh back and shuts her eyes, just in case he wakes up and thinks that was a weird thing for her to consciously do. 

He doesn’t. He sleeps through the night and she stays exactly where she is, biting her lip to keep the happiness inside her from bubbling over. This has to mean something. Even if they weren't making out this was just as good, maybe better. How many people got to cuddle all night with a cute boy? With _Ben_? Not Cindy Eckhert.

She feels him stiffen when he wakes up and keeps her eyes closed, casually brushing his forearm with her fingers like it’s something she was just doing in her sleep the whole time. After a few seconds he still hasn’t moved and she’ll swear until her dying day he smiles into her skin before edging back. 

He keeps his arm draped across her belly and his foot rubs hers. 

Her weekend, as it turns out, is kind of, totally, unbelievably awesome.


End file.
